the fate etches across our bones
by januarylightsphere
Summary: We had a good run - Kachidoki Isao/Sakaki Yuya and different worlds in which they might have existed.


**disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh Arc V.

Is this pairing called Bambooshipping? For real though?

 **i have way too much fun with the hellsing!au and it becomes so long before i even realise omg forgive me.**

 **Merry Christmas, everyone!**

* * *

 **01, Picking up your lyrics, please? (musician!au)**

It's a dark and foggy and smoggy night when you see the boy, your eyes catching the intense gaze of the lead singer, whose fingers are wrapped around the microphone stand as if it was the only thing that held him in this world. It looks as if should he ever let go, he could soar high or free fall into another entirely different universe without a second thought, and your heart aches to join him. There's something about the way he looks at you, his eyes fixed on you, that reminds you of you before you realised that fate acts in the most ridiculous way and the only way to escape it is to cooperate with it.

"Hey," someone greets you without your noticing that there is someone next to you, and you turn to face the boy that has caught your attention since the moment he stepped on the stage tonight (and it wasn't about his hair, though it looked ridiculous – like a tomato. Tomatoes are delicious.) "I'm Yuya, Sakaki Yuya – I noticed you watching."

Damn, you're not blushing, are you? And he makes it sound really creepy, some kinds of stalker and you, definitely, are not one, to be honest you would not have come here at all if Yaiba hadn't bribed you with a promise of free food - damn it, you just hope that he, Sakaki Yuya, doesn't come here to ask you to leave.

"I'm Kachidoki Isao, nice to meet you?" You reply, raising your tone at the end as if it was a question, because you've never been excellent at social interaction - and okay, those eyes are dangerously bright, and it distracts you more than a little. You must have underestimated how much effect he would have on you this close.

Damn again. Damn Yaiba, damn your so-called best friend, damn Sakaki Yuya, damn his hair and his eyes and his smile and his voice, damn you.

"There's no need to be shy." You want to say you're not shy but he's smiling, the ghost of a laugh in his voice, and it makes you want to smile too. But really, you're not shy, you just prefer being alone. "I was watching too, Kachidoki." He admits, but you're too caught up in the sound of your name on her tongue to wonder why he watched you, when you've never really been into music and when you would not have been there if your friend Yaiba hadn't forced you. You've spent your days prefering to focus on your studies to meet the expectations of your tearcher, because your nightmares consist of you being here, trapped between stars but smiling.

He smiles at you, an unconscious gesture that lights up his whole face, and that's when you know. He knows the same thing in you that you say in him, a desperation for freedom and newness and anything other than what you have, because what you have isn't enough.

"Do you want to meet the rest of the band?" His eyes are bright, you think that before you smile back at him and say yes.

 **02, Darling, can you see the scattered ashes of our life? (hellsing!au)**

"It's fucking dark here."

"Just focus, you'll be fine."

"How can I be fine? I'm on the top of the roof at three in the morning with a gun and no scope! Does that sound fine to you?"

"I don't know you are that talkative. Stop yelling."

"This situation requires yelling and my punching you, if you want."

"No thanks. I have advanced hearing, kindly keep it down."

"Fuck you."

"Again, no thanks."

"Go die."

"Alright. I'm not sure how I can explain this to you, but I'm already dead, you too."

You go very silent, your grip on your sniper loosening as your eyes widen. You're supposed to be used to death, but still, becoming undead is an entirely different matter. Under your standard, Ryozanpaku uniform, you can feel your muscles tightening, and you press your sniper deeper in your stomach, the cold metal stinging your skin through the rough material of your outfit. If you think about it, then everything happened in the last twenty-two hours reeks of strangeness. From the church where he was sent to do his mission to the gaping and ugly thing with its fang gleaming with red liquid, to the eeriely smiling woman in a dress that didn't quite manage to hide her curve, telling you that you have to work for them now, and to the boy with red and green eyes and with smile on his face and eyes a little too bright. The gun in your hands suddenly feel far too light, almost as if it wasn't there at all. You swallow thickly, and the boy looks at you in sympathy before shrugging.

"Well, you're calmer than I think."

"This sounds so wrong." You move the gun slightly, you aren't really used to using gun for you always prefer knives when you're out for mission, and behind you the boy (ah, he's dead, who knows how old he is actually.) sighs so softly, a sigh that you couldn't catch two days ago. You hearing are getting better, amazingly better. Your sense of smell is improving as well, or maybe the smell of lavender from this boy is just two strong, and your eyesight -

You try to ignore the night-shrouded countryside that is as clearly as day to your eyes, without any adjustment.

"Denying it won't change that it's true."

"I'm not denying anything." You reply, trying not to jump at how close he sounds, how deeply his voice is (and he looks so young that it's disturbing). Something twists inside you - you don't like the feeling at all - and your limbs become stiff, locking you in the position you're in, your whole body rigid against your will. Somewhere next to you, you hear the boy start to whisper:

"Focus." Strangely, you obey. Your eyes narrow, focusing on the figure that is desperately running down the country lane, swaying hazardously from side to side. Slowly, you start to take in the pony tail, the sleeping clothes, the barefoot - a young girl. Somewhere in your mind, there is a voice screaming to remind you that the girl is over one kilometers away from you, but you pay it no mind as you easily spot dirt on the girl's clothes.

"Keep your eyes open." The boy's saying, and you lift your gun up. "All senses locked on."

"Yes." You say, and the gun clicks as you swiftly pull off the trigger, the air sings around the bullet as it hurtles mercilessly toward its target, before the smell of blood penetrates the night air.

Your mouth begins to water.

"Nice shot, Kachidoki."

"Of course." It's what you learnt when you were human, you merely act on instinct. Hold on - "Why did you know my name?"

"Haha, I have my source." The boy replies. "Now, since you're hungry -"

"I'm not." You snap, feeling yourself growing hot, and it has nothing to do with the anger, but it definitely has something to do with the bloodstained figure out there -

"I'm sorry. Thirsty should be the correct word. Now now, don't suck my blood. I will lead you to somewhere that has enough blood. Also, for your informtion, I'm sort of your master now, so call me sir."

"Sir? No way."

"Why not?" Is this guy seriously pouting.

"According to my... previous master, calling you master can make you sort of my father."

Good, now he looks seriously horrified.

"Then don't call me that. You can call me... oh, yes, my name is Yuya, Sakaki Yuya. Nice to meet you."

 **03, We are beautifully haunting melodies (vampire!au)**

"Why do you always get the best part?" You ask, glaring at the boy opposite you with a strength enough to make most mortals squirm and kneel over on the spot, but of course, he's no more human than you are, and he doesn't even flinch.

"Because I do have common sense."

This joke sounds so funny that you can't bring yourself to laugh. _I remember you used to be under Akaba's care how can someone under his care have common sense are you fucking kidding me?_ But you choose not to voice that out.

"Can't we at least pretend to be drunk for a bit?"

"You act drunk enough as it is." He points out, and you scowls and starts regreting your choice of partner (Akaba stared at you with the disturbingly blankest eyes of his so of course it was perfectly sane of you to pick Sakaki - against Akaba when he was looking at you with those eyes wasn't really wise, you know that much). And chosen partner means forever, and it irritates you to no end because what the hell – spending eternity (eternities) with Sakaki?

"Fine." You give up, you always give into Sakaki's demands.

"Good. That's my boy." Sakaki smiles, leaning forward to press a brief kiss to your lips. He tastes like darkness, like freedom and metal and a million nights before and after this one. He tastes like smiles and laughters and family and the only parts about yourself from your days as human days that you choose to remember, because you refuse to forget anything about Sakaki Yuya, before and after.

"Let's go." Sakaki says, and within moment you have a warm body in your arms instead of him, dark red liquid pooling at your feet in a way that reminds you of you and him and home. He looks up at your with a dark smile, pointed teeth pressing into his lips.

"You're not cute at all." You say over the dead body, and kiss him like the ending life is yours.

He tastes like blood.

04, **Countdown to your doom, lover boys. (in time!au)**

Even hidden beneath a thousand layers of thick fabric and the darkness, the neon numbers printed on your arms are still visible to the naked eyes, too visible, too noticeable. They are yet another thing that you can never escape from, along with your city and your Time Zone and the body that doesn't seem to be yours at all, even after many years of life - you've lost count how many already, haha, but you're pretty sure that you have stolen them from your loved ones and strangers in the hope of somehow crossing the boundaries.

You should have known that there is no hope for this world.

If you look at it, the clock will tell you that you have mere minutes left - three, no, make it two now, and that the boy next to you has a heartbeat that keeps time with yours. Yuya, too in love with smile and happiness and life and half in love with you to take the only opportunity to escape offered to him. You remember being angry, this foolish and naive boy, how dare he forget his life when he tells you repeatedly to treasure your life? You curse him for not leaving you behind, and you love him for deciding to stay with you until the very end.

"Can I hug you?" He asks, and if your time wasn't running out so quickly, you would give him a good kick for that and say mockingly that 'Since when did you learn to ask for my permission?". But it's here, the unsaid 'for the last time', and you both feel it.

"We never did get out of here." You reply, and Yuya responds by sliding closer to you in away that allows you to see the seconds that tickle down on his arm in time with yours, and you wish it wouldn't be pointless to to give him some your last moments of life and give him another chance to escape, to be free, to live the life that you never had the chance to live.

Of course this foolish and naive and much braver than you don't let you.

"At least we're still together." He says, wrapping his arms around you and holds you until your clock reaches zero.


End file.
